Le dernier appel à l'aide
by Miyuki88
Summary: Harry s'est enfui de la maison des Dursley en un coup de vent. Que va-t-il faire maintenant? Sans magie. UA.


Qu'étais-je en train de faire?

Je regardai de chaque côté de la rue, paniqué. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je marchais et que des personnes en voitures acceptaient de m'embarquer avec eux. Nous faisions un petit bout de chemin, puis ils me laissaient au bout d'un coin de rue. Au début de mon voyage, un énorme sentiment de liberté m'avait envahi,mais à présent,seule la panique était présente. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester avec les Dursley? Non,il fallait que je quitte cet endroit,surtout après la visite de cette abominable tante Marge. J'en avais assez. À présent, je marchais sur le trottoir dans un petit village. Mes mains commençaient à trembler. Était-ce la nervosité de voir le monde extérieur après douze ans de cloisonnement dans un petit placard ou seulement le vent glacial de l'hiver qui m'affectait? Peut-être les deux.

Je vis une petite épicerie et m'y rendis aussitôt. Il devait être neuf heures du soir. Je poussai la porte et vis la caissière. Elle était en train de compter l'argent dans la caisse enregistreuse. Elle arrêta son mouvement lorsque je me précipitai vers elle et lui balançai :

-Je viens de marcher pendant des heures, je me suis enfui de chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je suis exténué, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu dois absolument m'aider.

Elle me regarda, surprise. Elle m'analysa de la tête aux pieds. Je devais avoir l'air d'un pauvre fou. Je compris que je lui avais fait un peu peur. J'essayai de me reprendre :

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi impoli. Mon nom est Harry Potter, je viens de Little Whinging.

Elle me regarda et hocha la tête.

-Vous avez un téléphone? lui demandais-je, essayant de prendre un ton encore plus calme.

Elle me passa un téléphone et je décidai d'appeler Ron. Elle partit replacer quelques produits dans des étagères, non loin de moi. J'allais composer le numéro de mon ami lorsque j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête :

-Harry, tu es là?

-Ron, c'est bien toi?

-Oui, j'ai appris que tu t'es enfui de la maison des Dursley. Où es-tu?

-Je suis dans une petite épicerie dans le premier village à environ cinq heures de marche de Little Whinging.

-Ne bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

-Merci, Ron! Au fait, comment ça se fait que je peux t'entendre dans ma tête?

Silence.

-Ron, tu es là?

-Vous allez bien, monsieur? me demanda la caissière d'une petite voix. Elle me regardait avec les sourcils froncés et semblait plutôt inquiète.

-Ça va mieux, merci, lui dis-je. Mon ami s'en vient me chercher, continuais-je avec de l'excitation dans la voix. Il arrivera sûrement dans une cinquantaine de minutes.

Je sortis de l'épicerie et m'assis sur le sol, le dos collé au mur du bâtiment.

-Il va sûrement arriver bientôt. Nous pourrons partir ensemble, dis-je pour moi-même, à voix haute.

Toutes sortes de sentiments me submergeaient, je me sentais dépassé par les événements. J'essuyai de la sueur froide sur mon front du revers de la main.

-Et s'il ne venait pas? Enfin, pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait! Oui, mais j'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête! Ce n'est pas naturel.

Je sentais le regard des gens qui passaient devant l'épicerie ou entraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment peser sur moi. La nervosité monta encore plus en moi. Je n'étais plus capable de rester assis, je me levai, fis des va-et-vient puis, finalement, me rassis. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie que j'attendais Ron.

-Ron? m'entends-tu? Il serait temps de te bouger les fesses! lançais-je.

Un vieil homme qui semblait saoul me regarda de travers et dit d'une voix rauque :

-Hey, le cinglé! On dirait bien que ton cerveau a disjoncté!

Je marmonnai des insultes en le foudroyant du regard. Moi qui étais plutôt calme, je m'étonnai de cette attitude. Ce devait être la fatigue. Pourvu que Ron arrive bientôt.

Peu longtemps après, la caissière sortit du bâtiment avec une couverture et un bonnet pour me garder au chaud et me dit :

-L'épicerie est fermée et je vais rentrer chez moi. Votre ami va-t-il arriver bientôt?

-Ne vous en faites pas, il va venir. Ça va bien aller, merci pour tout.

Elle sembla encore un peu soucieuse, mais me sourit, se dirigea vers sa voiture et partit.

Deux minutes plus tard, des flocons commencèrent à tomber et très vite,ce fut une tempête. Les flocons me fouettaient le visage et j'essayai de me couvrir avec la couverture. Plus le temps passait et plus la neige tombait. Mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes. La neige commençait à m'ensevelir. J'avais si froid. Mes doigts devenaient bleus et je ne sentais plus mes orteils.

Au début, j'essayai de lutter contre le sommeil, au cas où Ron arriverait, mais je me fis à l'évidence, il ne viendrait pas. En fait, avais-je vraiment eu cette conversation avec lui? N'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination? Est-ce que le vieil homme saoul avait eu raison en disant que j'étais cinglé? Ce sont les questions que je me posai avant de plonger dans le pays des rêves éternels.


End file.
